E VOCÊ SE LEMBRA DAQUELA NOITE, AMOR? EU TAMBÉM
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: COMPLETA-OneShot/Slash/Drarry-cont de Você se lembra daquela noite, amor? - Adendo á trilogia das noites... Finalmente a versão de Harry sobre tudo!Com um pouco de humor.


LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... Grande novidade...ESSA FIC É NC17/SLASH EXPLÍCITO!( E realista-adulto)

Leiam "Apenas uma noite" e "Depois daquela noite" "Você se lembra daquela noite, Amor?" antes ok?... Finalmente a versão de Harry sobre tudo, para encerrar ATENDENDO A PEDIDOS, no meu ESPECIAL DE PÁSCOA!

* * *

**E VOCÊ SE LEMBRA DAQUELA NOITE, AMOR? EU TAMBÉM...**

**(Ten Year´s Ballade)**

Não havia dia ou noite que ao fechar os olhos não encontrasse os pedaços faltando em sua vida... estabilidade, tempo, segurança, felicidade...

Não ia se enganar... nunca fora _totalmente_ feliz na vida... todos os seus sonhos e desejos irremediavelmente eram barrados por algo... maior.

_Destino_

Dez anos de uma rotina em que o trabalho, o esforço e a negação de uma vida normal cobravam mais que sua aparência... sua vida perdia, dia a dia o sentido... suspirou pensando que afinal, livre... finalmente livre, não sabia o que fazer...

Havia um motivo para esse imenso vazio? Agora em plena madrugada o mundo bruxo começava a tomar conhecimento de que estavam finalmente e para sempre livres de Voldmort... _as primeiras estrelas cadentes aparecem coloridas no céu..._

Rony e Hermione, ainda enfaixados, apareceram a dois minutos com a cerveja, a Ordem está em festa. Poucos feridos na ação que finalmente encurralou os últimos comensais persistentes e seu Lorde...

Harry estava sentando escutando, ou pelo menos fingindo escutar, uma Molly emocionada dizendo que apesar dos ferimentos Carlinhos e esposa estavam bem... a Ordem tinha janelas e portas abertas por onde entravam a brisa morna e noturna de verão... Os gêmeos apareceram distribuindo doces e bebidas, já bêbados... namoradas a tira colo avisando que haverá uma festa nas ruas em Hogsmeade... tirando sarro da sua cara... dizendo que haverá uma imensa faixa escrito "POTTER PARA PRESIDENTE" pendurada na nova filial da Gemialidades na cidade... Nunca, vira a cidade no verão...

_Verão._

No entanto, apesar dos sorrisos, da cantoria, Sirius está cantando! CANTANDO! LIVRE! VIVO!... no entanto, apesar disso... com a calma de quem se tornou invísivel com o tempo sai devagar para um dos quartos mais distantes... no seu peito o peso do mundo.

Dói...

Dói os que não viveram para ver isso, demorara tanto... dói pelas vidas desperdiçadas, do outro lado, os mortos, os que ele mesmo matou, está sujo, estará pra sempre e não importa o que digam... não há herói... olhando para o espelho, o rapaz, já um homem, vê a sua frente um assassino, o carrasco em nome de todos os outros... enfrenta seus mortos...

E há os que jogaram suas vidas foras... os presos, os exilados... ainda olhando o espelho caiu de joelhos... já chorando... a falta daquele que sempre estaria ali... cuja voz cristalina e arrastada havia ficado retida em sua memória...

Talvez pela primeira vez, Harry Potter chorou sem medo de faze-lo, sem se importar que o ouvissem, sem se importar que alguém achasse estranho que agora, enfim livre, enfim " em paz", ele estivesse caído sentado no chão soluçando...

Porque ninguém poderia dizer que não conquistara o direito de finalmente sentir... finalmente poder desabar... desbafar... e lamentar o desperdício de sua infância e adolescência.

Lamentar que no fim, agora, sentia um imenso e enorme, devorador, vazio.

_O que será de mim agora?_

Nada do que sabia seria útil num mundo em paz não é? Sua serventia acabava com a morte de Voldmort, deitado no chão sentindo o cabelo e pescoço úmido com as lágrimas, desejou ignorar, não saber, não ter, sentia saudades da criança ignorante que fora... ou do jovem revoltado mas com um motivo, uma eterna missão a cumprir...

Sentia falta do rapaz que amara mais que a própria vida... isso doía mais que tudo... agora, todos esperavam que o herói tivesse uma vida exemplar... O assassino só queria ser feliz... mas sua felicidade consistia em ir de encontro a aquele que todos achavam ser o último a merece-lo...

Sua anima, sua passionata, seu desejo, seu amor... o que o mantivera vivo foi a sua auto-promessa de procurá-lo

**Sentado ao lado dele após a audiência, sós na sala, pela última vez disse algo, as últimas palavras ditas.**

**-Obrigado por interceder por mim...- balbuciou de cabeça baixa.**

**-Você e sua mãe serão exilados... entende isso Draco?**

**E ele apenas balançara a cabeça, naquele momento desejou tanto ir embora, exilar-se também...**

**-Entendo.**

**-Não... não entende... você vai odiar cada dia...**

**Sentia o cansaço espalhado em sua voz... na verdade era ele mesmo que odiaria cada dia da ausência do outro... não conseguia sentir raiva daquele a quem amava tanto...**

**-Não nos veremos mais?- Draco perguntara num fiapo de voz.**

**-Uma vez você me perguntou sobre a profecia Draco... lembra?**

**Precisava se justificar... precisava perdoar... dar um motivo, uma desculpa para o que Draco tinha feito... o que havia acontecido, se refugiou na profecia, culpou seu destino, culpou-se a si mesmo, porque não suportaria culpar Draco... que balançou a cabeça em acordo.**

**-Ela diz que eu e Voldmort mais cedo ou mais iremos matar um ao outro, eu ou ele... talvez não nos vejamos mais, não sei quanto tempo tenho.**

**Sabia que finalmente os olhos azuis o olhavam, mas não poderia olha-lo ou teria que arranca-lo de lá e fugir com ele pra sempre... devia ter feito ... devia ter tentado quebrar as regras... mas apenas disse baixo.**

**-A profecia dizia que eu e ele não vamos viver antes de resolver isso... **

**A porta se abriu, foi chamado.**

**-Odeio adeus, Draco... Até um dia... **

**Saiu sem o olhar, deixando Draco pra trás, prometendo a si mesmo que seria mesmo "Até um dia".**

_**"Até um dia"**_

Talvez, Fosse um daqueles sonhos, como tinha quando criança de que um parente o salvaria dos Dursleys... ou depois que alguém mataria Voldmort sem que ele tivesse que se envolver...Dez anos... faz dez... pensou se levantando, dez anos e eu ainda sinto o seu cheiro, o seu gosto... ah... não vou fazer isso comigo hoje! Hoje eu mereço... tomar uma atitude...

Mas tentara esquecer, tentava toda vez que algum deles vinha falar que tinha que se esforçar e tentar um novo relacionamento.

_"Foi uma experiência ruim... não será igual com outras pessoas..."_

Se eles apenas soubessem de tudo, como começara, como acontecera, como os carinhos, e as conversas, não haviam sido em nada ruins... como encontrara cumplicidade em alguém tão diferente... como se sentia completo, amado, vivo, livre, ao lado dele... apesar de saber que o amor que sentia não era a mesma coisa que o outro sentira por ele.

Havia amado Draco Malfoy, com desejo, necessidade, tolerância... Mas sabia que fora amado de volta... mesmo sendo escondido, mesmo sendo passional... mesmo violento, era insegurança do outro... tão grande em tamanho, tão criança nos atos. Nunca poderia ser igual com outra pessoa... não seria igual de modo algum...

O amava assim mesmo, mesmo quando doía... mesmo quando era difícil...

**-Prometa!- disse por o rapaz lhe segurando os pulsos da cada lado.**

**Sorria calmamente apesar de não ser uma brincadeira.**

**-Estou falando sério! Não te olho mais na cara se for passar o natal com aquele ruivo babão...**

**-Pare de ser ciumento...- riu.- E não chame o Rony de babão... ele não é...**

**-Não defenda o Weasley na minha frente!- disse forçando mais seus pulsos.- Estou falando sério Potter!**

O sorriso sumiu, ás vezes Draco tinha o dom de tornar tudo difícil, de tornar o que era complicado mais complicado... depois daria razão á aqueles que disseram que fora longe demais... mas na época, na época todo e qualquer esforço era válido, para não perdê-lo, não suportaria perder mais nada... não houvera juras, nem declarações, só um acordo...

**-Me apaixonei por você.**

**E no meio da noite, no meio da cama, no meio da paixão, não importava mais quem tinha dito aquilo primeiro, sim, estavam apaixonados.**

**-Somos apenas amantes.- disse Draco baixinho no seu ouvido.**

**-Só Amantes.- respondeu baixinho o abraçando.**

Arrastara-se na mentira por amor... deixara-se nas mãos de dedos longos do rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis... seu. Sempre seu, desde que o mantesse ao seu lado, na difícil tarefa de manter o equilíbrio, dosando o tempo, os amigos, o amante, a Ordem... Ainda sentia culpa pela morte de Sirius... se soubesse que tudo aconteceria por causa dessa sua eterna mania de se culpar, por seu amor pelo padrinho, sim a famíla que nunca tivera e quando finalmente achou que tudo ficaria bem...

**-Feliz? O que aconteceu?- perguntou Draco aquela noite.**

**-Muito... só falta você pra tudo ficar perfeito hoje.- respondeu depositando beijos no pescoço do loiro.**

**Foi uma noite linda até a madrugada.**

**-Não vai me contar o motivo da comemoração?- perguntara o loiro fazendo carinho em seu rosto, tão zeloso, tão carinhoso, algo que somente ele via.**

**-Não... está bom assim...- gemeu preguiçosamente.**

**O olhar desconfiado, meio divertido de Draco acabou por convencer de que falar não faria mal... se soubesse... sabia, Draco era ciumento, sempre fora... sempre tivera ciúmes do que sentia pelo padrinho...**

**-Tiraram Sirius do véu...- sorriu quase ás lágrimas.- ele está vivo... Dra...**

**Nunca imaginaria aquela reação, recebeu um murro em seu ombro, ficou sem saber, se era mirado em seu rosto ou na almofada... mas... o que Draco pulando fora da cama rosnara:**

**-Tinha que ser o Black! **

Foi minha culpa, não devia ter dito nada, tolo, Draco sempre tivera receio de Sirius e agora ele estava de volta... tinha medo de ser deixado de lado, então talvez...

_Culpa._

Nunca devia ter deixado essa brecha, essa sua insegurança crescer, mas como ser mais fiel... não havia talvez o que se pudesse fazer, eram as rodas do destino mantendo o ritmo inexorável...

_.Se ganhava algo, tinha que perder algo... ganhara a vida, perdera os pais, ganhara uma casa, perdera a infância, ganhara Hogwarts, perdera a paz... perdera Sirius ganhara Draco, para ganhar Sirius... perdera Draco_

Nunca inteiro. Nunca feliz, e até agora... no fundo sempre sofrera com seu pior medo...

De pé em frente ao guarda roupa... lembrou daquela noite...

**-Então você sente medo?-Draco riu.- Certo, Harry Potter tem medo do quê?**

**Harry corou e olhou a lareira.**

**-De ficar sozinho.**

**Draco o olhou longamente, sem rir.**

**-Ficar sozinho? Mas você nunca está sozinho.**

**Harry lhe sorriu, afastando o cabelo que já começava a crescer.**

**-Você é feliz Draco... não entende de solidão.**

Talvez, não houvesse do quê ir atrás... pensou enquanto se percebia fazendo uma mala... mochila na verdade,talvez estivesse indo de encontro ao nada... mesmo sabendo onde o outro estava... conseguira o endereço com Fletcher uma vez...

Talvez, não houvesse o que procurar, Draco Malfoy nunca ficaria sozinho... que ilusão seria de achar que o outro lhe esperaria... foram DEZ anos... não dez dias...

Embora em seu coração não houvessem passado nem dez horas.

Sentimento congelado, cristalizado e cravado no seu âmago...

O som da porta lhe assustou um pouco a voz da amiga ressoou um pouco preocupada.

Harry, o que foi? Todo mundo tá perguntando de voc... pra quê essa mochila?

Estou indo Mione...

Hermione, meio enfaixada ainda sentou-se na cama, a bela mulher que era... a aliança de casamento no dedo... olhou em seu rosto, como odiava esse dom de trazer tristeza aos que estavam a sua volta, ela abandonou a cerveja na cômoda e puxou sua mão, com o jeito de quem já era mãe.

Precisa ser agora? Tão rápido?

Sentiu um nó na garganta, falou baixo, voz tremendo.

Rápido? Eu espero isso há dez anos...

Ela o olhou e sorriu, sentia que era um pouco, como se desse permissão, mas o sorriso morreu.

Você não está indo atrás _dele_? Est�? Pelos Deuses, que você não faria uma_ merda _dessas agora...

Lembrava bem da posição do amigo, foi praticamente um ano inteiro para que Rony superasse o fato de que seu melhor amigo era uma _"bicha..."._

_Uma bicha que tivera um caso com Draco Malfoy_.

As palavras atravessadas de Rony ainda feriam, magoavam...

Já fiz muita merda na vida Rony...- disse ainda enfiando uma calça na mochila.

EU NÃO ACREDITO, QUE DEPOIS DE TUDO VOCÊ VÁ ATRÁS DESSE PUTO! O CARA QUE TE SACANEOU, TE VENDEU PRO VOLDMORT!

Eu o amo.- disse se virando e olhando o amigo, olhando para cima, porque Rony era alto, o mais alto dos irmãos, e embora ele mesmo houvesse atingido uma altura considerável o ruivo ainda o olhava de cima reprovador... um homem alto e forte... sempre impressionante como no entanto, ele ainda tinha cara de adolescente que não crescera de todo.- Eu o amo, Rony, sabe disso... sabia o tempo todo, eu nunca escondi que ia atrás dele um dia...

_Vá então_! Vá e veja que ele não esperou nada pra se encher de casos ou de filhos! Vá Harry, quebre a cara, se faz questão! Ele _nunca valeu nada _pelos Deuses!

Ah, doera... doeram mais as palavras que a forma do outro lhe enfiar a mochila no peito e lhe empurrar porta afora. Como queria ter tido tempo para evitar que chamassem atenção, não pensara no que ia falar, ao padrinho, o que os outros, que na maioria tinham a mesma opinião de Rony, poderiam, fazer.

Gostaria de não enfrentar uma reprovação generalizada...queria tanto ter sua vontade respeitada... enfiou a mochila no ombro fazendo Rony suspirar irritado passando a mão no cabelo, entortando mais as faixas.

Você nem foi ao StMungos ver se precisa de cuidados...- disse Hermione.

Eu sei do que preciso.- disse olhando se a carteira recheada de dinheiro trouxa e bruxo, que estava no seu armário em caso de emergências, tinha o suficiente.- Mando notícias.

NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ FAZER ESSA MERDA ASSIM!- disse Rony disparando escada abaixo, para chamar alguém...

Eu vou desaparatar...- disse para a amiga.

Chave de portal ou avião?

Não quero ninguém atrás de mim...- disse sorrindo pra ela.- Só... faz eles entenderem, que por bem ou por mal... eu preciso ir...

Vai logo.- riu ela sem graça.- Ou o batalhão da moral e bons costumes te segura aqui.

Obrigado...

_"Muito obrigado Hermione."_

Foi o que pensou com o imenso sorriso no rosto... depois de receber o melhor presente de sua vida...

Em vinte o oito anos de vida, tinha a certeza agora, de que era pela primeira vez, plenamente feliz... o corpo de Draco enroscado no seu, ele parecia o mesmo, mas diferente... o cheiro de flor da floricultura...

Valera a pena a ida de avião para Paris, valeu a refeição pobre quando chegou procurando o endereço, valeu a entrada intempestiva num bom hotel exigindo um bom quarto... valeu o banho rápido e a tarde de procura.

Valeram os dez anos de luta, havia sido recompensado... quando Draco deixou-se levar ao quarto do hotel, ignorando os sussurros quando sem se conter o beijou no elevador...

Na frente de outras pessoas...

Valeu a febre que os tomara quando se jogaram na cama.

Hum... está com pressa?- perguntou olhando o loiro que terminara de trançar o cabelo longo porque achava que atrapalhava os beijos.

Estou...- Draco o puxou com força para a cama.- Por diabos que estou! Maldita camisa cheia de botões!

Segurou as mãos que teimavam em tremer ao abrir sua camisa. Levou-as para cima, prendendo o homem loiro na cama, Draco gemeu.

Eu... pretendo judiar um pouco de você...- disse maldosamente baixo na orelha dele, sentindo o quadril do outro mover-se debaixo de seu corpo.

Eu duvido que consiga fazer-me alguma maldade... Harry...- gemeu Draco.

Hum… vou adorar contrariar você...- disse mordendo de leve o pescoço dele, descendo devagar a mão no corpo tão diferente do que lembrava.-Hum, isso não vale Draco.

Eu não esqueci onde você é sensível.- disse Draco cujas mãos pararam na nuca do moreno, maravilhado com a criatura maravilhosa que ele havia se tornado.- Isso foi um arrepio?

Sentou-se sobre as pernas de Draco com um sorriso torto, devorando-o com os olhos, antes que pudesse falar Draco sussurrou como um gato.

Tira sua roupa Harry... deixa eu te ver... Deuses, você está lindo.

Havia encanto naquelas palavras... havia desejo, maldosamente, abriu devagar cada botão da camisa, sentado na cama, divertindo-se em ver a impaciência do outro, eternamente o menino mimado, que escapuliu debaixo de suas pernas e sentou-se ao seu lado, enfiando a mão por dentro da camisa aberta, fazendo Harry inclinar-se para trás, beijando-o.

A outra mão na sua... um beijo de amor e desejo, Draco o empurrou gentilmente até deita-lo.

Você se lembra daquela noite... eu também...- disse Draco abrindo sua calça.- Lembra do que você fez? Você foi o primeiro e único a me tocar assim... quero fazer isso em você de novo.

Harry teve que fechar os olhos devido o arrepio de prazer que passou por seu corpo por causa da lembrança do que fizera, do que fizeram naquela primeira noite de deslumbramento, mas forçou-se a abrir, se Draco o achara lindo... nada havia a falar do homem que ainda vestido de negro acabava de lhe tirar a calça jeans e ah!

Dracooo...- gemeu ao sentir a mão que lhe tocava.

Harry... vejo que não cresceu só na altura... isso é uma cicatriz?

Sentiu a mão dele sobre a pequena marca em sua coxa... sim era uma cicatriz... não pudera ser atendido a tempo de evitá-la.

Sim... é.- disse olhando o loiro beijá-la.

Não cuidaram direito de você... vou ter que reclamar... fico longe dez anos e permitem que você volte assim marcado...- disse se deitando sobre seu corpo e beijando-o.

Se não estou a seu gosto... posso ir embora senhor Malfoy.- disse fingindo-se magoado.

Não... tem suas compensações... você tem essa voz rouca...-disse lhe beijado o pescoço.- E mais músculo agora...- desceu com beijos pelo seu peito.- E tem mais volume...

Retorceu-se na cama quando a boca de Draco o cobriu totalmente... uma das mãos segurava sua perna, a outra auxiliava o contato segurando seu membro... ah como aquilo era maravilhoso... tentou apoiar-se nos cotovelos para admirar o que acontecia, mas era impossivel, se deixou cair na cama e enroscar as mãos no lençol retorcendo-o.

No entanto não queria gozar agora... não, não sem levar Draco ao céu antes... tentou manter-se frio... ah... ele sabia direitinho onde lhe segurar... arfou e teve que puxar o loiro pelo cabelo.

Não... agora não.- disse rouco.

Hum.- Draco passou a lingua pelos lábios como um gato.- O que foi?

Sorriu.

Você está vestido... não é justo... quero lhe ver...

O sonserino puxou suas mãos para a camiseta negra de seda, que caia como água no corpo delgado e longo...agora menor que o seu... empurrou o tecido para cima acompanhando cada centímetro da pele branca revelada, cobrindo-a de beijos, sugando um dos mamilos dele.

Ah... Harry... senti falta disso...- Draco gemeu voltando a beijá-lo e bagunçando os cabelos negros.

Sei... fala isso pra todo mundo...

Draco segurou seu rosto , havia uma sombra de dor nos seus olhos azuis, disse com a voz trêmula.

Nunca tive ninguém além de você Harry... você foi o primeiro... único, nunca toquei em ninguém desde aquela noite.- Draco tocou seu ombro como se ainda visse o hematoma.-Nunca deixei ninguém se aproximar...

Pousou o dedo no lábio dele, arrependido da frase cínica... arrependido por ter deixado tal pensamento se infiltrar em sua cabeça depois de tanto tempo, disse acariciando o rosto dele.

Eu acredito Draco... me desculpe... só que você é maravilhoso demais para ter ficado tanto tempo sozinho... desculpe-me por demorar tanto...

Eu mereci esperar... esperaria mais...

Beijou-o, invertendo as posições... descendo novamente a mão pelo corpo delgado... levando a calça, a peça íntima... tocando-o, sim Draco também mudara, crescera, homem, não rapaz...

Você também cresceu...- disse contra a boca de Draco.- você ficou gostoso...

Eu não era gostoso antes?- perguntou voltando a sorrir.

Mais gostoso...- disse mordendo de leve o outro mamilo do loiro, descendo com a língua, mordendo, sugando...

Harry... me faz seu agora... me toma...

Olhou o homem que se ajeitava sob seu corpo, os olhos azuis em súplica.

Me possui.- disse Draco afastando as pernas.

Hum... como eu vou resistir a você, se você se oferece assim... é covardia seu sonserino.- disse o olhando nos olhos, narizes encostados.

Venha... meu corajoso grifinório... toma o que é seu.- Draco gemeu e envolveu sua cintura com a pernas se movendo de leve, provocando.

Antes... -disse erguendo o corpo mas sendo puxado de volta.- Droga Draco... pelo menos me deixe alcançar minha varinha... fazer um feitiço pra não machucar você...

Não... eu quero sentir tudo...

Não vou fazer desse jeito... pare de me tocar seu insano...- tremeu quando a mão de Draco voltou a tocá-lo intimamente.

Fizemos assim na primeira vez lembra?

Estavamos bê...bados.- arfou porque o loiro ainda mantinha a mão em movimento.- Draco... esqueceu como você acordou?

Cheio de você... impregnado com seu cheiro... seu sabor na minha boca... oh!

Havia tocado-o também... o loiro se arqueou.

Eu já estou excitado... por favor... você realmente está judiando de mim!- Draco arfou.

Me deixe levantar...- tentou esticar-se para pegar a jaqueta onde estava a varinha, a mordida no pescoço e o toque em sua intimidade o fez gemer de novo.-Você está doido pra sofrer não est�?

Hum... tudo que eu quero é sentir você dentro de mim agora...

Felizmente conseguiu pegar a jaqueta, Draco voltou a tocá-lo.

Vou acabar errando o feitiço...

Draco suspirou permitindo-o lançar o feitiço lubrificante... no entanto nem esperou pousar a varinha no criado-mudo, a varinha, sua companheira de batalha caiu ao chão... Draco voltou a envolvê-lo com as pernas, dessa vez não se conteve, sua ereção era quase dolorosa, segurou o quadril do outro e penetrou-o.

Draco soltou um gritinho e mordeu o lábio, arfou. Harry ainda forçando a passagem grunhiu sem fôlego.

Você está apertado Draco... viu como precisava do feitiço?

Ah... - o loiro sorriu um pouco.- Você... ah... obrigado amor...

Esperou o outro se acostumar... afinal dez anos fazia muita diferença, não eram os mesmos corpos apesar de serem os mesmos desejos... mas não conseguiria ser cavalheiro para sempre... recomeçou os movimentos implorando mentalmente para conseguir se conter e não ferir o outro, o desejo era de ir fundo e massacrá-lo pelo tempo perdido...

Ah... isso é maravilhoso...- Draco sussurrou relaxando.-Mais...

Soltou-se. As mãos que seguravam o outro se postaram espalmadas sobre o travesseiro ao lado da cabeça do loiro... o corpo parecia cobrir o outro totalmente... prensando Draco entre a cama e seu corpo... sentiu as mãos dele em suas costas, as pernas dele em seu quadril, olhos nos olhos.

Você continua delicioso Draco...- disse maliciosamente.

Ah, Harry...- disse ele sugando seu peito com força, mordendo-o.

Antes, quando era mais jovem, sempre estivera disposto a ceder-se primeiro... quando não era somente ele que se "rendia" ao outro... agora, Draco parecia se render completamente, gemia implorando por mais, para que continuasse, mas talvez toda a excitação finalmente o tivesse levado um pouco rápido demais... ou talvez a fome fosse tanta que qualquer "rendimento" parecia abaixo da expectativa, não suportou e acabou perdendo-se no prazer de possuir o loiro, desfalecendo em cima dele, que o acariciou lentamente, maldição! Tinha gozado primeiro...

Desculpe Draco... muito rápido.- lamentou beijando-o.

Foi maravilhoso... além do mais...- Draco inverteu as posições.- Acho que quero ficar um pouco por cima também... e descobrir o quanto apertado você é...

Draco arqueou o corpo até o chão e catou sua varinha, apontou-a.

Ah... eu devia esquecer disso e judiar de você...

Você faria isso comigo?- perguntou olhando-o com falsa inocência.

O rosto de Draco mudou um pouco, um novo véu de tristeza passou pelos olhos azuis... ele se aproximou e encostou o rosto no seu...

Nunca quis machucar você Harry... me perdoa.

Eu já perdoei... nunca o culpei... ah... tem duas varinhas aí embaixo?

Tem... prefere a minha ou a sua?

A sua... -sorriu.- É bem mais interessante...

O feitiço de Draco permitiu que ele escorregasse para dentro de seu corpo com pouca resistência, não que estivesse livre de um pouco de dor... realmente... seus corpos precisavam de uma readaptação... e Draco começara maravilhosamente bem.

Ah Harry, você é tão gostoso... apertado... macio.

Sentiu a mão do sonserino resvalar indecente por todo seu corpo enquanto a boca se distraía entre seus mamilos... arfou, arquejou. Praticamente gritou se forçando contra o corpo do loiro.

Assim Draco! Assim... mais forte... oh! Você ainda se encaixa direitinho não?

Acho que fomos feitos assim...- disse Draco se movento devagar mais firme.- Um pro outro.

Concor...do.- gemeu.

Estou indo...- Draco gemeu roucamente.- Consegue de novo?

Espere... ainda não... mais.- gemeu.

Harry... ah... não dá...

Espere... oh caramba!

Draco erguera seu quadril, abrindo totalmente suas pernas... entrou um pouco mais fundo, Harry arqueou-se todo.

Estou indo...Draco...

Dessa vez juntos... tão forte que alguém no quarto vizinho bateu na parede por causa do barulho da cama... Draco esparramado por cima , riu contra seu ombro.

Isso foi o melhor de tudo... os vizinhos aprovaram...

Espero que não peçam para irmos embora...- disse acariciando o cabelo que se soltava da franja, tocando a pele fina ao lado da orelha de Draco.- Preciso dormir...

Oh!- Draco ergueu a cabeça.- É assim Harry Potter? Não aguenta mais que duas? Quando era moleque dávamos cinco ou seis lembra?

Ah... éramos jovens e descansados...- disse corando... sentindo-se um pouco velho.- e não lembro de ter transado com você depois de uma maratona de duelos...

Como assim?

Draco... eu ainda não dormi... desde que ele se foi...

Você... veio direto para c�?

Vim...

Draco passou-lhe a mão no rosto... saiu de cima e o puxou, o encaixando no seu corpo:

Você... oh Deuses.

Não podia esperar... a comemoração parecia sem sentido sem você...- disse fechando os olhos sentindo o outro lhe fazendo carinho...- De repente, nada fazia sentido... sem você.

Draco falou baixinho:

Você é louco Harry Potter...

Sou... por você.

**A primeira coisa que sentiu foi o som de um suspiro, abriu os olhos para ver os finos fios loiros jogados, seu corpo estava amortecido e um pouco dolorido, ainda sentia o gosto do outro, sentiu o movimento da cama e o rapaz loiro se virou na sua direção com um sorriso nos lábios, então o olhou nos olhos.**

Exatamente como naquela primeira noite... mas não houve surpresa, vergonha... não, havia amor... entendimento no olhar de Draco.

Bom dia senhor Potter.- sorriu Draco o abraçando.

Bom dia Senhor Malfoy.- Riu contra o pescoço de Draco.

Está mais bem disposto?- Draco segurou sua cintura.

Oh que você só pensa nisso... tarado...- disse baixinho.

humhum... temos dez anos de atraso para compensar...- disse descendo

certo... farei esse imenso sacrifício... –disse sentindo a boca do outro reencontrar o cominho abaixo...-AI!

Draco o mordera.

Um pouquinho de sacrifício você disse.- sorriu Draco com queixo apoiado em seu umbigo.

Sádico...- resmungou.-Oh... AH!

Draco estava sendo malvado... sugando a pele sensível em torno de sua intimidade... dois dedos só circundando seu orifício... preparando-o. Lambeu-lhe uma vez.

Harry mal conseguiu suspirar... o telefone no criado mudo tocou.

Oh não...- gemeu.-Pare Draco...- disse tentando alcançar o aparelho.

Draco apenas sorriu e o segurou com força descendo a boca , sugando os testículos de Harry que gemeu mais alto e não conseguiu alcançar o telefone.

Draco...

Nem pense... eu não vou deixa-lo escapar.- disse masturbando-o.

Harry suspirou, mas alcançou o telefone, em compensação Draco resolveu começar a suga-lo.

Maldição Draco! Es...pereee...ah...

humhum-grunhiu o outro.

Aalô.- resolveu atender e se livrar logo, iria pedir para não serem incomodados.

Sr Potter?- a voz feminina veio do parelho.

Sim!-Respondeu rouco arqueando-se na cama.

Chegaram cerca de...- ela pareceu contar algo.- sete pessoas... desejam falar com o senhor...

Esperee.- disse e cobriu o bocal do aparelho.- Dracoo paree... ah!

Desligue essa droga.- disse Draco livrando a boca.

Acho que o pessoal do resgate apareceu... ah! – curvou-se quando Draco com um risinho cínico recomeçou a toca-lo.

São alguns ruivos e dois homens elegantes e duas moças?- perguntou ao telefone.

Sim... eles pedem permissão para subir ao seu quarto.

Po.. or tudo que é mais sagrado não!-cobriu o bocal com a mão novamente.- Oh... Draco... pare por favor...

Não... largue essa porcaria... os mande esperar... ou eles vão te escutar gemendo pelo telefone...

Há um homem moreno de olhos azuis no grupo... chame-o. O nome é Sirius Black...

Voltou a cobrir o bocal , gemeu guturalmente, Draco subira um pouco... roçando seu corpo no seu... mordendo seu pescoço.

Harry! Harry! Você está aí?- Sirius falou alto do telefone.- Pelos Deuses responda!

Não que não quissesse responder... não podia... Draco acabara de sussurrar algo indecente em seu ouvido e afastara suas pernas.

Sirius...- disse se controlando.- É falta de educação interromper a lua de mel de alguém!

Draco riu e o puxou para baixo de seu corpo.

Harry... você...ah... bem… está bem?

Estou ótimo... maravilhoso...ah Deuses!- afastou o telefone...- Draco... isso doeu...

Eu sei... é para você parar de falar com outra pessoa quando estamos na cama.

Harry sorriu, o ciúmes... deuses que Draco ainda não o controlava... Tentava ser divertido, mas ele estava ali...e era maravilhoso...

Sirius chamava pelo telefone.

Eu tenho que responder ou vão arrombar a porta...

Me dê isso!- Draco tomou o telefone.-Faça o favor Black! Espere um pouco!- disse zangado.

Tomou o aparelho, Draco apertou seu quadril em protesto, Harry beijou-o no rosto e disse:

Sirius... ainda está aí?

Ah... esse foi o Malfoy?

Foi...

Vocês... estão juntos?Mesmo?

Estamos... na cama se me entende... agora, peguem alguns quartoa, descansem... que eu ligo depois para vocês... lá pela hora do almoço.- gemeu sem se importar com o que o padrinho pensaria, Draco voltara a penetra-lo.-Ceerto?

Ah, claro...

Harry já tinha desligado o telefone.

Sirius desligou o telefone, sorriu para a moça e foi até o grupinho.

E daí... a bicha loira tá com ele?-perguntou Rony.

Sim Malfoy tá com ele.

E?- perguntou Jorge.

Podemos esperar ele ligar?- Disse Sirius com um sorriso amarelo.- É falta de educação interromper a lua de mel de alguém... acho que ele ficou um pouco... chateado... se me entendem.

Ah...- riu Hermione, seguida de Gina.

Vamos, ele mandou pegarmos uns quartos... vamos aproveitar Paris Aluado!

Remo deu de ombros e seguiu o outro ao balcão.

Devíamos tomar vergonha e ir embora- resmungou Gina.

Que nada... quero ser o primeiro a zoar o casal!- disse Fred.

Apoiado.- Disse Jorge.

Acha que conseguimos montar uma daquelas nossas cestas especiais e mandar para eles?

Podemos tentar, onde fica a rua bruxa de Paris?

Que foi Rony?- perguntou Hermione.

Nada...- disse o ruivo. Que suspirou e sorriu.- Você não disse uma vez que queria ver o Louvre Mione?

Draco olhou fundo nos olhos verdes um pouco desfocados... fora uma das melhores que haviam feito... por mais tumultuada que tenha sido.

Não fique chateado Draco...- Harry falou baixinho.

Não estou, só espero que entendam... a gente.

Entenderão... que alternativa tem?

O Weasley te perdoou?

A contra-gosto... perdoou sim... senão Hermione não se casaria com ele.

Oh... eles se casaram?

Tem filhas...

Oh...

Sou padrinho das gêmeas...

Hum... você se arrependerá de não termos filhos...

Não...

Amo você Harry... muito.

Eu te amo Draco... sempre amei, sempre amarei.

Hum... então podemos...

Você é tarado Draco!

Você gosta!

Adoro... mas é minha vez... você vai pagar pela vergonha que me fez passar!

Adorarei pagar essa.

Vamos ver...

Vai precisar mais do que isso... oh, você nunca tinha feito isso antes...

Sempre fui criativo sabia?

Eu sei...Sempre soube. Ah!

Ai... me empolguei.

A cama fica ali em cima Harry...

Ah... podemos continuar aqui mesmo... não?

Desse jeito? Por favor nem pense em parar...

Não se preocupe... não temos mais pressa nenhuma temos?

E os outros?

Podem esperar... não vamos demorar mais que dez anos vamos?

Eu podia passar o resto da vida aqui.

Hum... não! Eu quero te levar para lugares mais bonitos...

Pretende mesmo dar uma volta ao mundo... ou foi só para me impressionar?

Não... eu quero o melhor agora... melhor, lugar, melhor amante...

Deuses Harry! Eu vou...

Não espere!

Sádico!

Temos muitas coisas acertar Draco... eu vou demorar bastante...

Deuses...

"Eu morreria feliz agora... mas... me deixem viver um pouco mais... Eu quero outras noites para lembrar..."


End file.
